With Each Passing Day
by slukers
Summary: A young woman descends from a tear in the sky. Who is she? What is her purpose in Thedas? (F!Inquisitor. Set in the timeline of Dragon Age: Inquisition. Story probably will not follow the game, as we don't know the game story yet! Eventual lovey times!) [F!Inquisitor/Varric T.]
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: Bioware owns everything- all of the characters, all of the countries, etc... except for my wild speculations!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The blast could be heard for miles. A small town at the border of the Free Marches and Nevarra was no place for the beginning of a disaster, and yet, it was there that the sky opened up and the fade descended.

Cassandra saw the rip not long after she left Kirkwall. At first, the sky darkened, causing she and her men to look up in search of storm clouds. A storm was brewing, in fact, but it had little to do with the gasps escaping her men's mouths. To the west the sky ripped open in a green glow. At first, the light was almost pretty. It shown so brightly that it was almost clear. After a few moments, small figure descended slowly to the earth into a valley across the hill. As the figure fell out of sight, the light behind it grew darker and began pulsing. Soon the pulsing grew heavier, and the roars of demons could be heard escaping the tear in the sky. Cassandra raised her sword and pointed towards the stream of demons descending from the sky towards the ground where the figure had fallen. "To arms, men!" She screeched. The men ran up the hill towards the battle, only to be halted by a blast that knocked them off their feet. There, less than a kilometer away an explosion shook the earth and sent waves of force across the land. Cassandra looked on in horror as thousands were burned before her eyes in the nearby valley. Her men stood, gaping at the massacre before them.

Demons continued to pour from the sky.

Cassandra shook herself. She turned towards her men and raised her sword once again towards the valley, "For Thedas!"

As her men rushed towards the field, Cassandra surveyed the damage. Many of the demons simply fled the scene. The few that turned towards the seeker's army were quickly cut down. Cassandra's attention was diverted to the center of the valley, however. There, among the corpses, a figure began to rise up. The figure was difficult to discern, as a cloak covered the body. It stood with its back to Cassandra, slowly raising its left hand towards the sky. The hand glowed the same green as the tear, and pulsed in rhythm. Cassandra began to call out when a flash shot from the figure to the sky, and the tear began to close.

The seeker's army cheered in victory. The last demon had fallen just as the cloaked figure stooped to the ground.

* * *

Soot floated innocently over the charred corpses left strown around the battlefield. The scent of burning flesh tinged Cassandra's nose as she inched towards the stooped figure. With one hand she gripped her sword as with the other hand she turned the figure towards her.

There, in front of Cassandra, was a small human woman crying softly. She gripped her glowing hand towards her body as she looked towards the ground.

Cassandra pointed her sword towards the woman. "Who are you? What have you done?"

The woman shook her head and looked up as she sobbed out, "I don't know."

Cassandra froze, taken aback by the fear she saw in the woman's eyes. After her time with the mages and her questioning of Varric, she had grown soft. She began speaking slowly, yet accusatory, "It is difficult to bear what happened here. You walked out of the fade, and our soldiers found you… the only one that escaped a blast that killed thousands. And you have no idea how you survived?"

The woman dropped her hands, shaking. She gestured around her and stuttered out, "I don't know what is going on, but those demons killed everyone." The woman turned her gaze back towards Cassandra and her eyes narrowed. "Did you get them? Did you stop the threat to these people?"

Cassandra's face hardened and she raised her sword back towards the woman's neck. She gestured towards the woman's glowing left hand and practically spit out, "At this moment, you are the only threat I see."

* * *

_Author note: Thanks for reading! I would appreciate any feedback you guys can give. I plan to update fairly often (at least once a week, sometimes once a day)!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Author note: Bioware owns all of the characters except my OC, and they own the whole idea of the Inquisition! _

* * *

The group travelled for a few days before they reached the town of Guis. Cassandra decided to bring the cloaked woman with her, although under close watch. She didn't seem to be as much of a threat as Cassandra had first assumed, but it was best to not let one's guard down near strangers with no memories that fall from the sky.

Cassandra watched the smoke rise from chimneys in the town to her left. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted across the plains. The sound of children playing echoed through the hills. Cassandra smiled. There was nothing like a small country town to ease one's stresses.

"We shall rest in this town." She commanded her men. Her legs were growing weary and her stomach was begging her for some sweet baked goods. Only a little ways left to go.

It was at that moment that a screech sounded to her right.

"Maker, not again!" She cried out, and her stomach agreed.

Cassandra's men drew their swords as she let out a war cry. The army ran towards the newest tear in the sky. Fade creatures descended upon the battlefield. Cassandra turned back towards the woman. "Don't think I won't look for you after this battle. Help if you can, or stay back. So long as you don't flee we won't have a problem."

The woman nodded. She wasn't really sure what to do anyway. The woman pulled her cloak over her head and hunkered down behind the nearest wagon. She peeked out to watch the battle rage before her, not noticing the sound of demon feet behind her over the war cries of the army.

Suddenly, a crossbow bolt whizzed over her head. She turned to see a demon falling with its arms outstretched towards her. She scurried back, terrified that she hadn't noticed the vile creature before.

A voice called out after her. "You might wanna watch yourself…" A beardless dwarf sauntered up to her, placing his crossbow on his back and reaching out to help her up. "It's raining demons out here." He grinned at her as she rose to her feet.

"Thank you, Serah." She said. "I didn't even hear the thing…"

A deep chuckle erupted from the dwarf. "Don't mention it, sweetheart. But I don't think hiding is gonna do you much good out here." He pulled his crossbow back over his head and prepped it for attack. "Might wanna stick with me. Judging by your looks, I'd say you're a mage, right? Let's see if we can put that glowing hand to use." He winked at her.

The woman found herself blushing. Now was not the time to blushing over a handsome dwarf, however, no matter how nice it was to have her life saved. She looked down at her glowing hand. She could feel the pull of the fade tear in front of her. Not just that, but she could feel the pull of the fade all throughout her. The dwarf was right, she was a mage. She flexed her hands and felt power inside. She had been so afraid that she hadn't even considered what she was before her memory left her. As excitement grew inside her, so did her mana, and she felt the instinct to call upon fire rise inside her. She smiled back to the dwarf. "Yes, I believe we can."

* * *

_Author note: Yay, Varric! Don't worry, they will talk more after the battle! Leave a comment, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Author Note: Bioware owns the characters, the world, and the Inquisition. I own my fluffy imaginings about them. :)_

* * *

The battle was long and arduous, but it ended much the same as the previous. The woman found herself in the center of the battle - energy pouring out of her hand. The tear in the sky closed, and the fade creatures stopped descending. When she fell to the ground this time though, it was not Cassandra who approached her, but the dwarf.

"I gotta hand it to you, Serah," he started as he reached his hand out to help her up once more, "I did not expect that when I met you… and let me tell you, that will make one hell of a story!" He smiled down at her as she slowly got to her feet. She remained silent, however. He cocked his head, confused but intrigued. "Varric Tethras, at your service, mylady," he said with a bow. "And may I ask whose name to declare as I tell this fascinating tale?"

The woman cracked a small smile, no more. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you, as I'm not quite sure myself." She looked down sheepishly.

"Oh, amnesia! I can definitely use that to the story's advantage." Varric smiled.

Cassandra pushed her way past her guards and towards the woman and Varric. "Varric Tethras, I should have known I would find you here. And you, woman, another miracle it seems. What is going on?"

The woman started to speak, "I told you, I don't…"

Varric cut in, "She just saved our asses, Seeker, or didn't you notice? Long time no see, by the way. Glad to know you are as accusatory as ever." He bowed mockingly towards her.

Cassandra scoffed. "Do not start with me, dwarf. I may have had some details wrong on the Champion, but I have travelled with this woman far longer than you have. There is something that she is hiding."

"Really, Seeker? And what would that be? The glowing hand? I'm fairly certain she just showed us clearly what she can do, and the rest appears to be new to even her." He winked back at the woman, "Don't worry, this Seeker is all bark and no bite."

Cassandra pointed her sword out at Varric. "Dammit dwarf, I told you not to joke with me about important things."

Before Varric could reply, though, a cheer called out from the town. Men, women, and children came rushing towards the woman. Various people called out to her. "We saw what you did." "Thank you so much." "You saved my boy." The crowd reached around her, asking for her name, asking for her story. She stared at them, eyes wide with confusion.

Varric noticed the looks of the cloaked woman and Cassandra. He turned to Cassandra and said, "You see, Seeker. I've been doing a little investigating of my own. Seems like these things aren't just happening here. There have been at least three more sighted within a week's ride of here, and probably more further out. I was actually on my way to Ferelden to try to hunt down some old friends - see if anyone was interested in some demon fighting. Seems I found someone a little more useful."

Cassandra looked out towards the crowd. "Yes, it seems you have found more than a fighter, though."

The woman stood behind Varric and Cassandra, not sure of what to do. These people were calling out to her in praise, thanking her for saving their village and asking if she could save the neighboring ones. After the anger she had received for the last few days from Cassandra, it was quite confusing.

Varric noticed her confusion and smiled up at her. She whispered towards him, "What do I say? I want to help, but all I did was point my hand at the sky."

Varric clapped his hands together, taking her comment as permission to speak. "People of Guis," he called out, "this fine woman has done you a great honor. This woman stood before a crack in the fade itself and the fade answered her by closing its evils. She is not only your savior, but humble. She will accept only a soft bed and a warm meal before she must travel on. There are many other tears that we must look at, and unfortunately we don't have time for any requests. But, let her name be sent across the land, so that all may know of her bravery. You may call her Hope, as that is what she has given you." With that speech, he turned back to look at her and offered his arm. "Milady, your hot meal awaits."

The woman, now called Hope, gingerly took Varric's arm with a soft smile. They walked towards the town and she whispered, "Thank you, though I don't think I deserve it."

"Nonsense, my dear." He said. "What use is an adventure without a hero."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I know that the story doesn't follow exactly what we know about the game, but I started writing before the latest reveal. At this point I'm just having fun. We all love Varric, so why not let him shine? Comments appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: Minor spoilers from the books... I own nothing! Bioware owns all!_

* * *

By the next day, Cassandra received a letter from the Divine. She was given orders to bring Hope to Orlais, and quickly.

* * *

It took far less time to reach Orlais than the group imagined. No fade tears (or rifts, or whatever they might be called) were passed along the way to the docks at Cumberland. On top of that fact, few towns were passed as well, and the towns that were passed were quickly left without any distractions. While the word seemed to have gotten out about Hope and her ability to close the fade tears, the townspeople along the way had no means of which to identify Hope. Varric was displeased by the idea of _not_ flaunting the fact that he was travelling with the savior of Guis, but Cassandra felt as though any extra recognition would only slow down the group.

Cassandra's small army was dismissed in Cumberland. The ships to be taken were small, and an army was no use in political or religious meetings - the army would better serve the people in Cumberland than a meeting with the divine. With the army dismissed, Cassandra, Varric, and Hope boarded the boat to Halamshiral.

* * *

Upon arrival in Halamshiral, the three were quickly escorted by a masked figure to the Winter Palace.

The elven man spoke at the human women. "Empress Celene and the Divine as awaiting you both, serah." He then looked towards Varric. "I, uh, did not have word that you would be joining the meeting. I suppose we shall get you set up in a room, if you are to be staying with us?"

Varric chucked. "Don't feel bad, lad, I'm not here for the meeting. I'll gladly take the room, though."

The elf dropped the women off at a gigantic double wooden door adorned with ivory inlays and golden lion's heads. He bowed to the women and led Varric away.

Cassandra straightened her armor and looked towards Hope. "I would ask if you were ready, but I'm not sure that you can ever be ready to meet the divine." She sighed and knocked on the door.

Hope nodded. She was nervous, but her lack of memory for much of the political and religious landscape of Orlais helped keep away any strong anxiety. Cassandra and Varric had filled her in on some of the more important details of the area during their time crossing the Waking Sea, but stories do not often have the same effect as years of ingrained ideals and fears. To Hope, this was just another room with another group of strangers… or so she thought.

The large wooden doors opened to reveal a grand sitting room. A rich, lush, crimson rug covered the stone floor cross the room to a large marble fireplace. To each side of the fireplace stood stone Lion statues. On the left wall, two tables were set in front of massive windows adorned with royal blue velvet drapery. The moon glowed outside of the windows upon the tables. The lights of the fireplace, candles, and moon cast shadows across the room. A thin woman stood at the edge of the longer of the two tables.

Cassandra bowed towards the standing woman, "Empress Celene, it is an honor to be here." Hope followed Cassandra's lead by bowing, but said nothing.

Empress Celene was a thin woman, but she exuded power. She was dressed in a silver gown that glittered in the moonlight and her fact was half covered by a matching silver mask. Celene motioned towards the table. "Come now, there is not time for pleasantries, seeker, nor titles if my enemies would have their way. I would think you to know this considering the situations we find ourselves in."

Cassandra nodded and approached the table with Hope at her heels. She approached the woman sitting next to Celene, a short, middle-aged woman clothed in Chantry robes. Cassandra kneeled at her feet. "Your grace, I have brought the woman you asked for."

The divine smiled at Cassandra. "So it seems, though I must agree with Celene on the matter, Cassandra, now is not the time for formality. Please, be seated." She then turned her gaze towards Hope. "You there, girl, be seated as well, I am not one to strike from up close, I assure you."

Hope and Cassandra sat across the table from the divine, and Celene took the elaborate chair on the end of the table. All were silent for a few minutes as Divine Justinia observed Hope. She finally reached out her hand and motioned for Hope to extend her own. Hope pulled back nervously. "Your grace, I am not sure you wish to touch me."

Divine Justinia laughed. "If I did not want to touch you, I would not have indicated my desire. Now remove your gloves and let me see the hand that has caused so much talk as of late."

Hope nodded and slowly removed her gloves. The bright glow of her hand pulsed as she revealed it to the divine. Instead of pulling back in fear, as Hope had assumed the woman would do, Divine Justinia reached out and took Hope's hand.

Divine Justinia smiled as she rubbed her finger along Hope's palm, touching the glowing orb as if she was just rubbing a normal hand. "Yes, you are truly a blessing from the maker."

Hope's mouth hung open. "Your grace, doesn 't the chantry teach that magic is a curse? Yet you say this is a blessing."

The divine lightly set Hope's hand down on the table before speaking. "The chantry has said a great many things over the years, my dear. However, I am not the chantry. The divine is a leader in the teachings of Andraste, and I shall follow her teachings to the best of my ability. Part of those teachings have been corrupted, and I do not intend to follow corruption." She then stood. "Thank you, Hope. I can see now that you will be of great help to us. Please retreat to your room while we make arrangements." As she said this, Empress Celene rang a small bell and the masked elf from earlier entered the room. He bowed to Hope and bade her follow him.

* * *

After Hope had left the room and the door was sealed behind, Empress Celene removed her mask. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "This is dangerous water that you intend to play in, Justinia."

Divine Justinia only smiled. "It seems as though your warning has come too late on both our parts, Celene."

Cassandra sat quietly as the Empress and the Divine spoke in code for many minutes before she was addressed. Divine Justinia looked towards Cassandra and spoke. "Seeker Cassandra, you claim to have seen this woman close the fade tear, correct?"

Cassandra nodded, but knew not to interrupt the divine when she spoke.

Justinia continued, "And you claim her battle prowess is also impressive?"

Again, Cassandra nodded.

"And you are also aware of the commodity that makes this woman? The people have been rallying behind her name after this short time. She has, as she is named, brought hope to the masses. You see then why I consider her important to our cause?"

Cassandra decided to speak up. "What cause is that, your grace?"

Celene laughed and spoke up herself. "You always were slow when it came to the game, Cassandra. The divine speaks of reintroducing the Inquisition of course."

Cassandra was taken aback. "But… your graces, is this really the time? With the elven rebellion, the mages and templars abandoning the chantry, and political enemies at every corner, is this really the best time for such an undertaking?"

Divine Justinia raised her hand. "This is the only time, my dear. For now, we prepare the coronation. I would see to it that the Inquisitor is named at dawn."

* * *

_Author Note: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think, even if you don't have much to say!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note: Warning- Fluff later in the chapter! This is a long chapter (comparatively), and based on some of the concept art we have seen. As always, Bioware owns all! _

* * *

Hope woke to find Cassandra and an elaborately dressed female mage in her room. Cassandra was arguing with the woman as the mage dug through the wardrobe in the far corner of the room.

"That dress is ridiculous. She will be a battle leader not a princess!"

The mage turned towards Cassandra with disgust on her face. "Just because one is to be in battle does not mean one is to look sloppy."

Hope stretched her muscles and walked across the room. "What are we talking about?"

The mage woman scoffed at Hope. "Clearly we are deciding upon your wardrobe for the day. I had thought this nice azure gown would be sufficient, but the seeker seems to think that rags and chains are adequate. Hah! As if anyone could gain respect in such a way."

Cassandra ripped the dress from the woman's hands. "Fine, she will wear this ridiculous dress, Vivienne, but so help me, if an arrow flies across that platform I will personally throw you in front of it."

Vivienne smiled at Cassandra with cold eyes. "Dear seeker, you may try." She then laughed. "Besides, it is not as if this garment had no enchantments! I am not new to the game, darling, I know when protection is needed." She then turned towards Hope, the smile never leaving her face. "Good day, Inquisitor." She then sauntered out of the room.

Hope turned towards Cassandra. "Why did she called me that?"

Cassandra sighed and handed the dress to Hope. "Put this on while I talk. We have a lot to cover before the ceremony."

Thousands of humans and elves crowded around the palace come morning. Word had traveled quickly that the divine had an important announcement. The ceremony went quickly. Divine Justinia introduced Hope as the Inquisitor, promising that the threat to the nations would be quelled and the veil closed. She then spoke of the future, in a time where the races could live together peacefully and the mages and templars would no longer be at war. Hope thought it sounded like a great future, but had no idea how she was supposed to help bring it about. All she did know what that she was now the Inquisitor. Cassandra was appointed her second-in-command, and Varric swore himself publicly before Hope as the official bard of the Inquisition, though it was not formally offered to him. This was a large and frightening task, but Hope wanted the veil closed as much as anyone else, and she would do everything in her power to accomplish her goal.

The ceremony was followed by meetings. Luckily, Cassandra and Varric were able to join her in these meetings, as they were both now officially part of the inquisition. Their familiarity helped Hope deal with all of the unfortunately details of the latest going ons that she would now be a part of. Hope learned of the destruction of Kirkwall, the great fight between the templars and mages at the convocation, the rebellion of the elves, and the theory that a greater power than them all was attempting to access the black city. As far as meetings go, they were quite grim.

To offset the sad news of the meetings, however, Empress Celene threw a ball in honor of the new Inquisitor to take place that very night. The mage from earlier, Vivienne, volunteered to help Hope get ready for the ball. By nightfall, Hope was tired, overwhelmed, and elaborately dressed.

The long-sleeved bodice of Hope's gown was cut low, showing great contrast between the light skin of the Inquisitor and the deep crimson of the bust. The dress was embroidered immaculately with gold thread in flowing patterns. The crimson of bodice and the threads seems to bleed into a white and gold flowing skirt that belled out from Hope's hips. Her hair was then adorned with gold and white flowers and ribbon and a gold necklace of a sunburst with a sword through it with an eye centered within set upon her chest.

Vivienne stood back to admire her work. She herself was wearing a crimson gown that hugged her curves much tighter than the belling skirt of Hope's and a dark hat with twists shaped to appear as horns atop her head. Vivienne sighed before putting a golden mask over her eyes, "Yes, I think that will suffice." She then called out to the door, "Cassandra! You can come in now!"

Cassandra entered, wearing golden armor with the symbol of Hope's necklace across the chest. She wore a crimson cape with white details, allowing Cassandra to also match the Inquisitor without having to get dressed up herself.

Vivienne frowned. "I see that you have decided to go for armor instead of a gown. Hah! I would think one could see the outcome of that choice." She then walked past the seeker and into the hall and turned back towards them, twirling her hands upward in an annoyed fashion. "We must hurry, one cannot be late at one's own ball, Inquisitor!"

* * *

Hope was astounded once more that day, though this time from the view beauty instead of fear from new knowledge. The ballroom was magnificent. A golden staircase led down into a shining hall filled with deep blue draperies and glittering chandeliers. The floor was a slick marble, buffed to shine. It reflected the thousands of candles in the room, creating a mystical play of dancing lights across the surface. Across the hall stood grand white marble pillars with lions and stars carved into their surfaces. Every inch of the hall was decorated, and the people within were equally embellished. Almost every was covered with a mask, many of which jewelled with enough wealth to feed a small army. The dresses and suits were made of the finest materials, and not even the servants wore drab colors.

As the trio descended the stairs, they were met by the Empress and her guards. Empress Celene stood at the edge of the first flight of the wide staircase and looked across the room. She held up her hands to the crowd. The sound of voices quieted, and all eyes turned towards the staircase. Empress Celene spoke simply, "I give you, your Inquisitor!"

Cheers echoed through the hall and many nobles came forward to speak with Hope. Many of the nobles congratulated her on her appointment, some asked for her help on this matter or that, and quite a few men requested a dance when she had a moment. Hope found herself once again overwhelmed by the amount of people that seemed to care about her doings, and she grew tired quickly. A stuffy old nobel was raving on about some farm business when Hope heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Serah, I believe the Inquisitor is in need of a dance, if you don't mind."

Varric took Hope's hand and led her to the dance floor. Hope found herself blushing as she looked down at him. He wore a white silk with gold threaded embroidery matching her own. His shirt was crimson and loosened to where hints of chest hair peaked out.

Hope sighed, "Thank you for stepping in, Varric. I was getting tired."

Varric laughed, "Hey, you looked like you were about to die of boredom… I decided I could spare the time to save your ass one more time." He grinned up at her.

Hope's heart thumped in her chest. "Yes, well, feel free to step in if you notice my boredom again." She paused as she found herself in the middle of the dance floor. "Wait, you actually meant to make me dance?"

Varric chuckled again and feigned outrage, "Why Inquisitor, you wound me. You think I would lie to a noble about something as important as dancing?" He gently placed one of Hope's hands on his shoulder and took the other in his hand as his free arm circled her waist. "Don't worry," he said with a wink as he began to lead her in a waltz, "I'll make you look good."

* * *

Cassandra and Vivienne watched Hope and Varric walk to the dance floor and begin their waltz. Vivienne spoke to Cassandra in a low voice. "Do you really think this is wise?"

Cassandra was taken aback. "What? Letting the Inquisitor dance at her own ball? She will be fine. Varric can protect her if someone should get too close and I am keeping watch from here."

Vivienne's face stayed neutral, but she spoke on. "I did not mean the dance, Cassandra. One must be blind to not see that there are feelings rising there. Now is not the time for such a distraction."

Cassandra smiled as she looked upon the dancing couple. "To quote the divine, this is the only time, Vivienne."

Vivienne turned towards Cassandra, her neutrality slipping. "One would think that a time of war would be the least of all romantic hours, yet you speak as though it is the most. Tell me, seeker, as a renowned warrior, does war not take all of one's heart and mind? Or do you find distractions come easy when other's lives are on the line?"

Cassandra could tell that Vivienne was playing the game with her now, and that Vivienne's words carried deep meaning, but she would not be swayed. She turned towards Vivienne now, words still light despite the anger rising within her. "Other's lives may be on the line, but that doesn't mean you stop living. It is in times of war, when death is looking you in the eye, that you learn to live the strongest, I've noticed. In case you don't remember, grand mage, I have stood before both man and dragon in many, many times of chaos, and each time I have fought valiantly and won, all the while still caring about those around me. Do not pretend that your time in court has taught you something about war."

Vivienne glared towards Cassandra, but the seeker spoke on. "In any case, it is likely that we will all die in this war to come, perhaps sooner rather than later should the Inquisitor lose sight of her goal, I suppose. But, if we are all to die anyway, which is likely given the state of things, I suppose they deserve a bit of happiness before it is over." She paused for a minute, looking away from Vivienne, lost in her own memories. She whispered. "Besides, It is not common for mages to live long lives even in peace."

Vivienne looked away from Cassandra, allowing the woman to compose herself. "You speak as one with experience, yet are not a mage."

Cassandra straightened herself as her gaze fell back upon the dancing couple. "Yes, well, it is better to have loved and lost they say."

Vivienne cleared her throat. "Yes, I suppose one could see it that way."

They stood together in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

_Author Note: Thanks for reading another chapter! I love me some Varric, but I don't want to rush the story! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I look forward to any comments you may have. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note: Hi again! I decided that I couldn't wait to get out this next part. Almost pure fluff, sorry to all of you non-fluff loving readers. We will be back to action soon! Don't forget, Bioware owns all._

* * *

"So there I was, I shit you not…" Varric began.

Hope laughed, "Why do you always start stories that way?"

Varric pulled Hope into a dip and looked down at her. "How else are you supposed to believe that its true, dear Inquisitor?" He asked and then pulled her back up.

Her face flushed and she giggled. Dancing was far more fun than she had imagined. "Please Varric, call me Hope. Anyway, I'm not sure I believe these stories no matter how you start them. Your adventures sounds too funny and your companions too silly to be real."

Varric smiled up at Hope. She had asked for him to use the name he had made for her instead of her title. "I told you, _Hope," _He lingered on her name, "I wouldn't shit you. Daisy really did end up in the weirdest places, and it fell to me to get her out. You would never guess what it cost me to keep the thugs off of her and Blondie!"

A deep female voice called out, interrupting Varric's story. "Inquisitor, a word, if I may."

The couple turned to see a tall, dark haired woman with gaunt cheeks adorned by light moles. She had a glint to her hazel eyes, and recognition clawed at Hope's brain, she couldn't place where she had seen the woman.

Hope smiled towards her and pulled back from Varric. He bowed towards her and said, "I'll let you girls talk. It looks like the seeker and Ms. Priss could use some company anyway." He took Hope's hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it. "Until next time."

Hope blushed and cleared her throat. She looked back towards the woman, trying to keep herself from being distracted. "I apologize, you were saying?"

The woman rolled her eyes at Hope. "Yes, well, if we could speak privately?"

Hope nodded, "Of course, we can head over by the table in the back. I could actually use a drink, anyway."

* * *

Varric approached Cassandra and Vivienne who both stood silently as he came near. He looked between the two and laughed, "I see you two are lost without my fantastic conversation. Don't worry, I'm here."

Both women looked at Varric blankly. He put his hands up in defense. "Or, we can stand in silence. Good call."

Cassandra looked past Varric and noticed Hope walking to the end of the hall with a strange woman. She followed after Hope, leaving Varric and Vivienne on the stairs.

Varric watched her go and shrugged. "I guess I'm not as fun to be around as I thought. What about you, Priss, why aren't you dancing?"

Vivienne continued looking across the dance floor as she spoke. "As if balls were meant for dancing. Hah! What a Free Marcher concept."

Varric laughed in return. "Well, I don't think anyone told the crowd, because there is a lot of dancing going on."

Vivienne shook her head but remained silent. Alright, Varric thought, I guess this is the quiet part of the room. He leaned back against the wall near the stairs and watched the Inquistor as she spoke with the strange woman. She moved gracefully and smiled often. Varric imagined how he would describe this event when he wrote it down. Elegent? No, too fancy? Lively? Only sometimes. Enchanting? Yes, enchanting was a good word for the evening… particularly the parts with her in them. Vivienne walked away from Varric after a short time, but he hardly noticed. Varric had become distracted by the figure across the room, and for the first time in many years, his heart was filled with hope.

* * *

_Author Note: I have a problem... and it is too much love for Varric! Leave me comments if you have time, please! Just a heads up- this story will get long. However, I have decided to write a companion piece that will skip ahead to the good stuff. Go ahead and read it - called With Each Passing Hour - coming June 22! It won't ruin too much story, but will a great couple of scenes between Hope and Varric!_


End file.
